The Ghost of You
by redhazeKJ
Summary: Oneshot. My first fan fiction. After losing Zelda, his best friend, to an attack on the Smash Stadium, Link reflects on life without her. Inspired by the My Chemical Romance song. Kind of depressing. Sorry for any errors. I never seem to catch them.


**This is my first fan fiction piece. I got the idea for the story from a song by My Chemical Romance, **_**The Ghost of You**_**. I really hope you like. It is pretty short, so I apologize ahead of time.**

The leaves crunched under my feet as I walked along. The air got steadily lighter, and the temperature dropped with every step I took. The world fell away around me, and I knew that the time was coming.

Wind whipped around me, causing my hat to fly off my sandy blonde hair. I looked up to see it fluttering in the wind, dancing to its whimsical melody. It reminded me of when we danced together. That night when we were just two kids having a good time. It reminded me of you.

I broke down there, in the middle of the path. Tears threatened to spill over, but I pushed them back down to the abyss that was my insides. Once, there was something there, filling the now bottomless void, and sealing the hole in my heart.

So many times I tried to forget. I tried lying to myself saying those sweet memories were nothing more than a dream. A dream that never came true; and I hoped I could convince myself. But it was a fool's hope and now I am nothing. And you are but a memory.

It started out perfectly. I walked beside you into the stadium, but we didn't speak. Instead I admired how your hair looked in the unnatural light. Even though it was generic brown, you made it beautiful. You made everything beautiful. While everyone was getting the lecture of the rules, I watched you out of the corner of my eye. You had gone off to meet your friends from past tournaments, and I did the same, yet I never let you out of my sight. You had changed since we met last. You seemed stronger of heart, your spirit more radiant and rebellious. Maybe it was being out of the eye of the royal court and your kingdom. You were freer.

For the longest time, I admired you from afar. You didn't ignore me, we just never talked. No one, including us, could have seen the friendship that blossomed after a match against each other. We congratulated each other and I told you I was impressed with your skills. You returned the compliment and it blossomed into a full conversation. We touched many subjects, but we somehow kept coming back to the fight. We both shared the thrill of a fight, the pleasure of an adrenaline rush. I never told you of my feelings, but I was sure you that had picked up on the obvious hints, though you never brought it up.

Then, the day arrived. No one saw it coming. The sudden attack on the stadium, that happened when everyone was asleep and unprepared. The weapons room was crowed and hard to maneuver while everyone grabbed items and weapons. I called your name, searching for you. I never got an answer.

We all fought for hours, until all the enemies were dead and gone. Tears took the place of blood, as everyone found someone they loved on the ground, their eyes closed in eternal sleep. I walked through the crowd, numbly calling your name. Never stopping, never not calling. I was oblivious to all else.

"Link…"

Your voice called through the screams of despair, even if it was nothing more than a whisper. I ran to your side. Your open and bleeding side. I tried to cover the wound with my hands, but you took them in your own and held them there. Your grip was weak, but it was still firm.

"Link…" you repeated. It was barely a whisper, your breath fading with every inhale and exhale.

"I won't leave you," I promised.

"Hold me." Your voice caught in your throat on the last word, and I'm sure that was the last breath you took. But, at the time, I didn't know. I didn't want to know.

You let go of my hands and I wrapped you in my arms, not caring about your blood soaking through my shirt. I saw all the times we spent together, and I regretted everything I hadn't told you. All the smiles we shared seemed to never have happened.

When someone finally came over and placed their hand on my shoulder, I was crying, my tears hitting your cold face. Your eyes were still open, staring up at me lovingly. He reached down over my shoulder and gently closed your eyelids. I sobbed, choking out tears and cries. No one could comfort me. I cried myself into unconsciousness, and when I awoke, you were gone. I was in a hospital bed. The only wounds I had were just mere scratches. They didn't even scar.

For the longest time, I sat waiting for you to come back. I watched for you everywhere. It wasn't until we were all sent back to our homes that it sunk in. You were never coming home.

And ever since, these questions have plagued me. Could I move on? Should I move on?

Now, I'm at the top of the mountain I had been climbing. The world stretched out around me. The trees were no longer protective; they were hostile, waiting to remind me of you. Everything reminded me of you. Because you were everything.

Now, I stand at the edge, waiting to fall. If I fall, we will no longer be apart. We will once again be together. Then I will tell you everything. We can talk again, we can dance again, and laugh like we used to. I will no longer think of you and be pained. The void will be filled, and my heart can once again be full. I don't have to worry about losing you. We can be what we once were. Two kids having a good time, with not a care in the world. We can be free.

If I fall, I can be rid of the ghosts of the past that are always chasing me. Be rid of all the regrets at everyone else that died from that attack. They will no longer haunt me.

I will no longer be haunted by the ghost of you.

**A/N: I know it's terribly short. I think it's the shortest thing I ever wrote. But it's my first fan fiction. I have to start somewhere. Please tell me what you think. It was fun to write this. I don't usually get to write angst things. They don't want depressing things in school, and my books aren't to that point yet. This was based off **_**The Ghost of You**_** by My Chemical Romance. I highly suggest you look it up. It's a great song by a great band. Please review and I'm open to any suggestions or requests. **


End file.
